Sesshomaru's Rage: Part 3The courtship of Kagome
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: Warning: read part one and two before reading this story! you will not understand what is going on unless you do. The time has come for Kagome and Sesshomaru to face their son, what will happen? yay finished finally!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3 or The Courtship of Kagome

Chapter 1

Now I know I ended the last one kind of suddenly with many unanswered questions. I had planned on this being a three part fic anyway, so finally I am writing part 3! Also a note on how I have portrayed Sou'nga: it can only do that when in her hands and when it was truly not their time as it was with Shippou, how she knows, I will explain later.

--

Wolfstar stared at the sight before him, there sat Shippou, alive with an unconcious Rin on his lap. His jaw dropped, how had this happened, he knew it had something to do with what Kagome had been doing but this was unexpected what was Kagome?

He saw Rin's eyes flicker open and the joy at just the sight of her mate caused the Pheonix general to simply forget about wondering, what ever she had done it had made this couple very happy.

Shippou smirked at Wolfstar and picked up Rin and carried her up to their room avoiding as many people as possible, he would tell them he was back when his mom got back until then he would spend time with his mate, the only one that mattered at the moment.

Sesshomaru walked next to Kagome content to be at her side, content to simply be in her presence. He knew he didn't deserve to be but it put him at ease to be near her, though he knew that she would more than likely choose another for her mate, the least he could do was stay near her and make sure the one she choose was worthy of her, and she was happy with whomever she choose.

Kagome looked to the clouds again as they walked, "I feel we will be facing our child soon. Naraku tried to break our spirit by killing Shippou and will not be expecting what him to be alive, we will have the upper hand, but I don't think this is anyone's fight but ours, we are the ones meant to face the one who is our blood."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Agreed, they do not even know that the child still exists, it is not their mess to clean up it is ours."

Kagome sighed, "I wish it was not this way, that things had turned out differently, that Naraku had never caused me to miscarry."

He looked at her and sighed, he wished the same thing for she would have been his mate already if she had had the child for he would not have allowed a child of his to be a bastard, "but that is not what happened and we must deal with what is in front of us, we cannot change the past."

She smirked, "too true."

Meanwhile Wolfstar was sitting at his desk just thinking, when one of the council members came in without knocking, it was one of the women on the council, she had pink hair and red eyes and was a Wind elemental Youkai, her skin was tan and she was dressed in a kimono of pure white with a black obi that had a blue crescent on it to signify her station. On her face she had two blue triangles upside down triangles under her eyes and her lips were white.

"General Wolfstar Sunsoar where is Taiyouakai Sesshomaru, the council wishes to speak to him," she demanded.

Wolfstar glared at the woman, "Councilwoman Saya, how nice is it to see you, Lord Sesshomaru is escorting the Lady Kagome back to the palace as we speak, about what do you wish to speak to him about?"

She smirked, "about him choosing a mate, I know his heat cycle should be coming any day now and we want to know if he has chosen a suitable mate to bare his heir."

Wolfstar's eyes widened, shit he thought, they had not kept track of the days, but apparently the council had, and now again they were expecting him to choose a mate, again pushing him to produce an heir.

He went back to glaring at the woman, "and again I tell you he will chose in time, his own time."

She smiled, "But is there not a living in this palace now, this Lady Kagome, the kituse."

He narrowed his eyes, "Out of my office Bitch I will give him your message when he returns that the council wishes to speak with him, that is all."

She simply stuck up her nose and walked out haughtily.

A few minutes after she left Wolfstar stormed out of his office in search of Hiroshi, the only one who would be able to help him now.

He found the hawk in a dojo beating up a dummy.

He entered the dojo and got right down to business, "Hiroshi, I need your help."

Hiroshi turned to face the phoenix general and asked, "yes general?"

Wolfstar continued, "Because of everything that has happened, we did not keep track of the days and Lord Sesshomaru's heat is coming up, we must get him to the brothel as soon as possible."

Hiroshi nodded, "well as far as I know he is on his way back with the lady Kagome, so why does he have to get to a brothel, she is an elegable female of mating age."

Wolfstar glared at the captain, "Kagome does not wish a mate at this time, and to ignore her wishes would be rude and uncaring, Sesshomaru would not want to force himself onto her," again, he thought to himself.

Hiroshi sighed, "I see, what do you want me to do?"

Wolfstar replied, "I need you to stand outside the gate and as soon as he approaches tell him that his heat is coming within the next few days and he needs to get to a brothel before it hits and before the council catches him."

Hiroshi nodded, "yes sir," and with that he went to stand outside the gate of the castle to await Sesshomaru's return.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome walked he felt a stirring in his blood, and cursed under his breath, for not keeping a count of the days, it was the first symptom of his coming heat.

Kagome noted the change in his smell and nodded to him, "Go to the brothel, Sesshomaru, before it gets out of control and before we get back to the palace so the council doesn't catch you."

He nodded and started into the direction of the brothel, inside mourning that she would send him off to those whore instead of mating him herself.

When she approached the palace she saw Hiroshi standing outside, "Hiroshi, what are you doing out here?"

He stared at her, at Sou'nga on her back.

She glare at him, "Ignore the sword and tell me what you doing out here."

He nodded and shook his as if to clear it, "I was waiting for Sesshomaru to return."

She nodded, "I see well I already sent on his way to the brothel, "his heat started to hit him as we were walking."

Hiroshi replied, "I see, let us adjourn inside."

She smiled, "yes lets, care to spar in the dojo?"

He smiled back, "it would be my honor my lady."

With that they walked to the dojo, Kagome picked up a training sword and tossed one to Hiroshi, and attacking him as soon as he had the sword in his hand.

After about 15 minutes of sparring Hiroshi decided to ask Kagome something while they were trying to beat the crap out of each other, "May I ask you a personal question Kagome?"

She parried his attack and replied, "it depends on the question Hiroshi," then attacked landing a blow on his hip causing him to wince.

He attacked as he asked, "Why do you not have a mate?"

She simply dodged his attack and placed her hands on her hips, "that is a long story."

He shrugged, "we have the time."

She narrowed her eyes and abruptly attacked him knocking him to the other side of the dojo, "it is very complicated."

He winced as he got up and replied, "the short version then?"

She sighed, "very well, a summary of it, 14 years ago Sesshomaru raped me when he was driven mad by his heat, he did not mark me but I still got pregnant, but Naraku got a hold of me and I miscarried, I will not take a mate until Naraku is defeated."

Hiroshi's jaw dropped, so that is why she was still unmated but not a virgin, it surprised him that Sesshomaru had raped her though, Lord Sesshomaru did not seem the type to do that, "I am sorry to have brought it up," he said as she started walking out of the dojo.

She looked back at him, "I just would rather you not tell any others about this, they do not need to think badly about their lord, I am trusting you, and will kill you if you do tell," Sou'nga pulsed behind her as if to emphasize her statement.

He gulped and nodded as she left the dojo, and grumbled that he had just killed any chance might have had with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3: the courtship of Kagome

Chapter 2

Kagome really is scary now isn't she, lol, I think I am having too much fun with this story what do you all think, I really hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing it!

--

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and winced, no longer was his body wracked with desire but still his body felt un-sated, as if he had simply rode out the heat tied up and had not used it on the females of a brothel, and he knew he had gone to a heat brothel, a place where he could vent the heat rage on females and not have to worry about a commitment or any pregnancies.

Suddenly he realized that he could not move, his arms and legs were tied down with enchanted chains as was his neck and waist, what the hell, he thought, this isn't right, why the hell am I chained up?

Suddenly he heard a door open and he growled, a woman came over next to him and looked at his eyes, "good you have come out of it," he recognized her as the owner of this particular brothel.

"What the hell, woman, why am I chained up," he demanded.

She smirked as she pulled a key out of a pouch at her waist, "your beast refused all of the females here and nearly killed one of them, we had no choice, would you have by any chance found the female you wanted yet?"

He glared at her as she unlocked the chains, "why would you ask such a question, I would not have shown up here if I had."

As she unlocked the last one and he sat up she replied, "your beast was demanding its mate, now why would you show up here if you had a mate, though I notice that you are not marked, could it be that she rejected you?"

He sighed, he knew that in the past years he had had some issues with his beast accepting the women of the brothel, but this was the first year it had completely refused any of the females.

The owner motioned to a corner of the room, "your clothes, armor and weapons are here, I will not demand any answers from you but I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, you are no longer welcome here, if you have been rejected by the female your beast wants as its mate, I am sure you have the necessary equipment to have yourself chained up at your palace."

He nodded, and she left him alone.

He silently got himself dressed, cursing himself, why now he thought, why did his beast have to choose now to be a pain, Kagome would never choose him, not after what he had done to her, befriending him was one thing, mating the one who raped you was a completely different thing.

He pulled a pouch of coins from his waist band and put it on the center of the slab where he had been chained up, and sighed, leaving the brothel.

He took his time walking back to his palace, trying to think of other brothels he had not been to, there were not many that existed and he had been to all of them over the course of 10 years, now he would simply have to be chained at the palace, for that brothel would spread the news to the others about having to chain him up, though since his heat had not been sated, it would come more regularly, he would ask Wolfstar, hopefully the phoenix would have an answer.

With that thought he ran the rest of the way to the palace.

Meanwhile at the palace, Kagome was sitting with Wolfstar trying to come up with another plan to go against Naraku, who had returned to this plain for now she could sense the majority of the shikon no tama that was in Naraku's grasp, not to mention the fact that, there were constant reports of attacks on villages.

Any soldiers they sent out to deal with the problem never returned.

Kagome sighed, looking over the latest report, "damn it all, why has Sesshomaru not returned by now, it has been over 2 weeks, the other times, he was only gone for one."

Wolfstar put a hand on her shoulder, "worry not, he will return, were you able to get any more information from the wretched hanyou in the dungeon?"

Kagome shook her head, "no, most of the time he just moans and groans."

Wolfstar sighed, "and it doesn't help that none of the reports have given a clue as to where Naraku is, you can sense the part of the shikon that he has but not a location, maybe you should give Inuyasha another try and see if you can get any information out of him, it is the only thing we have to maybe figuring out what Naraku is going to do."

Kagome nodded, "very well, if anyone needs me I shall be in the dungeon."

With that she walked out of the study where they had been talking and towards the dungeon, though before she did she changed her appearance to the one Inuyasha had known back when they were on the same side.

When she got down to the level Inuyasha was on, she sighed, part of her hated doing this, she motioned to one of the guards, "open the cell, I need to speak with him, then lock it behind me, and go into the next room, check on me every 30 minutes."

The two guards nodded, and unlocked the cell door, Inuyasha was still curled in a corner of the straw mat in the corner of his cell, she had removed the shards a while back, after the guards left she glared at him, "Inuyasha, look at me."

He looked up and what he saw was his Kagome, the Kagome that had loved him, not the kitsune miko that hated him, he crawled to her and came up to his knees and clasped her hand in his, and wept on to her hands, "forgive me, Kagome please forgive me."

This was the first time he had actually spoke words, not nonsense, she crouched down and he pulled her into his arm, she tensed but she allowed this, something told her that he would not hurt her in this form.

He cried into her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had arrived at the palace and sought out Wolfstar, "Wolfstar, we have a problem."

The general looked at him, "you mean besides Naraku?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "meet me in my chambers, I must talk to you privately."

Wolfstar nodded and followed Sesshomaru to his chambers and once they had entered, the door was closed and Wolfstar narrowed his eyes at his lord, "What is the matter," he asked, it was not like his lord to bring problems to him like this, nor admit there was problem.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I woke up chained this morning."

Wolfstar let himself look shocked, "you mean that your beast is no longer accepting the females of the brothels."

Sesshomaru nodded, "correct."

Wolfstar sighed, "this is a problem, especially since Kagome is not ready for a mate."

Sesshomaru growled, "don't you think I know this? Didn't you think I would notice over these past ten years that when she would go into heat every month she would have herself chained up so she would not do something she regrets, she goes to such lengths to reject me, did you not think I would notice."

Wolfstar shrugged, "though her beast may want a mate, her mind may not, that may have nothing to do with her rejecting you and everything to do with fear of what you did to her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his general, "Exactly, rejecting me because I lost control, I have sworn that I would not hold her back when she decides to mate another, however now, I will lose two weeks every 3 months because my beast will not accept any female but her."

Wolfstar sighed, "how do you know she will choose another, how do you know that she will not choose you?"

"If she has not chosen me, she never will," Sesshomaru sighed, "for I hurt her too badly."

Wolfstar looked at his lord, "then there is nothing I can do or say to help you, except to restrain you when your heat comes every three months," with that he turned to walk out of the room, "in the mean time, you might want to help her get information out Inuyasha about Naraku, she is down in the dungeons now," with that he walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru stood up again and left the room as well, heading in the direction of the dungeons.

As Sesshomaru started heading towards the dungeons, Inuyasha won't let her go, he is nuzzling her neck, and now it is getting to the point of annoyance.

"Inuyasha let me go," she stated calmly.

He shook his head and licked her neck, "no you are mine I will not let you go again," and then pinned her arms to her body, "I will make you mine so I can protect you always."

She glared at him and tried to push away, but he had her pinned in such a way she could not move, she felt his arousal against her stomach and grimaced, she knew that she had a full 25 minutes before the guards checked up on her again, and she knew that the walls were sound proof, so yelling would not do any good, damn and this seemed to be such a good plan to get him to talk now it was backfiring.

He licked her neck, scraping her neck with his fangs, he did not notice when she shifted back to her kitsune form, until he felt her tails rub against his hands and he tossed her to the other side of the cell, "WHERE IS MY KAGOME?!"

Kagome landed gracefully on her feet, "oh Inuyasha I was never yours," she growled.

He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked, "very well then I will take you for mine so I can have her," he rushed her and she dodged him easily, then she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the floor straddling his stomach pinning his arms to his sides, "oh Inuyasha, we could have done this the easy way, but you had to get all hot and bothered, now you will tell me what I want to know or I will kill you, or better yet, I will let Sango kill you, she was so been wanting to do so."

He growled and snapped at her.

Sesshomaru saw the two guards standing outside the wing in the dungeon where Inuyasha is being held, "why are you not guarding the prisoner?"

One of the guards replied, "the lady Kagome is interrogating the prisoner, she told us to wait out here and check up on her ever half hour, and we will be checking on her in about 15 minutes."

Sesshomaru glared at them then grabbed the keys from them and opened the door and what he saw made him see red, Kagome sitting on Inuyasha chest with the hanyou's arousal stinking up the air, while Kagome seemed to be choking him.

Kagome had barely a chance to look up and see Sesshomaru much less explain before he unlocked the door to the cell and pulled her off of Inuyasha and put her behind him and picked up Inuyasha by the neck and slammed him into the wall, letting his poison leak slowly into the hanyou's system, his beast growling out, "YOU NOT TOUCH MY MATE!"

Kagome's jaw dropped and she could not comprehend why he had said that, then she realized that Sesshomaru was killing their only prisoner and the only way they would possibly get information about Naraku.

She came up to Sesshomaru and put a hand on his shoulder, "calm down, we need him to kill Naraku. He is the only we have that knows Naraku's plan."

At Kagome's touch, Sesshomaru once again got control from his beast but only long enough for him to release Inuyasha who crumbled to the floor unconscious, his beast took over again and pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck.

Kagome sighed and waited for him to come to himself.

Sesshomaru came to his senses and realized that he was holding Kagome to him and nuzzling her neck, quickly he scented the air and realized that he had not done more than that and quickly backed away from her, "I apologize for my actions Kagome, they won't happen again," with that he left the cell and the dungeon, leaving her fairly confused.

She left the cell, locked it and handed the key back to the guards before heading upstairs, why was he reacting like this, she thought, except for the rape so many years ago, he had not shown any attraction to her other than friendship, why was he saying she was his mate.

There was only one other person that might know the answer to that question, she smirked, a certain phoenix general.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3: the courtship of Kagome

Chapter 3

I almost feel sorry for Wolfstar cause he will have to answer Kagome's questions then explain answering them to Sesshomaru, evil grin oh I am having so much fun.

--

Wolfstar sat in his study perusing a scroll when the door opened, he looked up and to his surprised he saw Kagome, wasn't she supposed to be down in the dungeon trying to get information from Inuyasha.

She approached the desk and smirked, "Wolfstar, I have a question and if you do not answer me, I will pluck every feather from your body."

He gulped, ah shit he thought, this female could really be scary at times, "it depends completely on the question my dear Kagome."

She smiled, "Would there be any reason why Sesshomaru's beast would be calling me his mate?"

Wolfstar's eyes got wide, and he licked his lips, "Maybe it would be best to tell me what happened before I answer that question."

She shrugged and sat down, getting ready to tell the general exactly what had happened.

Meanwhile, while Kagome was explaining what had happened to Wolfstar, Sesshomaru was in the dojo, destroying a dummy, he was frustrated, how could he have lost control like that, though he knew the answer to that it had been a combination of the scent of Inuyasha's arousal and the fact that Kagome was sitting on the hanyou's chest, though she had the hanyou by the throat, and more than likely trying to get information out of the hanyou, he had snapped, now sooner or later she would leave because she did not want him that way, only a friend, maybe a pack mate but not a mate.

The current dummy he was pummeling shattered, and he growled in frustration, and went to the next one.

Suddenly the door to the dojo opened and a certain captain that had also been interested in Kagome entered, Sesshomaru ignored him though he knew Hiroshi was there and continued to pummel the dummy.

Hiroshi watched his lord pummel the dummy, he looked at the dojo and noticed the remains of three other dummies, what had gotten Lord Sesshomaru so upset, and it seemed that the dummies were doing no good.

He calmly approached making sure to be in eyesight of the frustrated taiyoukai, and bowed, "my lord, would you like to have a sparing partner instead of beating the crap out of these dummies."

Sesshomaru shattered the current dummy and then looked at Hiroshi, "that is acceptable," the two then took their places on the mat and Hiroshi proceeded to attempt to put up a fight for the lord, though he knew he would be seeing the healers after this spar.

Meanwhile after Wolfstar heard what had happened he stood up and walked to a window, and sighed, before looking back at the kitsune miko who had Sou'nga on her back, "I will answer your question with a question Kagome, what are your feelings for Sesshomaru?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say a thing.

He continued then, "or better yet, how does your beast feel about Sesshomaru?"

She looked down at her hands, "it matters not, I will not take a mate until Naraku is defeated."

Wolfstar sighed, "and why is that, I have felt that the two of you have been keeping a secret that concerns Naraku, from the rest of us, and get the feeling that it has been eating you from the inside out, and more than likely Sesshomaru as well, this is just the sense I get and have been getting for the past ten years. Kagome tell me what you are hiding, for it might help bring light to this situation."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "it is only Sesshomaru and my concern no one else's."

Wolfstar crossed his arms, "now let me think, if I remember correctly, you miscarried after Naraku kidnapped you, and the child you would have had was Sesshomaru's," he walked up to her and raised her chin and crouched down to look in her eyes and he saw tears in her eyes, "what happened when Naraku kidnapped you Kagome?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head, "nothing more than what I told."

Wolfstar quirked an eyebrow, "now I know you are lying to me Kagome, you may be a kitsune and a master of deception but I know a lie when I hear one, tell me what happened."

She glared at him, "I told you it was not your business."

He smirked, "oh you misunderstand, it is my business, for I have a feeling it will concern all of us," he went to his desk again, "and I think if I am guessing right it explains a certain report that came in today," he handed it to her.

The report spoke of a young youkai of no more than14 years old with black and silver streaked hair, using an energy whip and illusion had 3 tails, and seemed to be a combination of kitsune and inu. It told of this being decimating a village.

Wolfstar watched her face as she read it, she at first looked like she was going to break down further, then she hardened, her eyes going cold.

She stood up, folding the report and places it in the folds of her kimono, "Thank you Wolfstar for bringing this to my attention," and turned to leave.

He ran in front of her and stopped her, "this youkai is yours and Sesshomaru's son is he not?"

She sighed, "He is not your problem Wolfstar, I shall go tell Sesshomaru and then we shall go deal with this problem, for it is our problem, no one else's," with that she pushed him aside and walked out into the hall and went in search of Sesshomaru.

She found him in the dojo helping Hiroshi stand up, Sesshomaru slightly tensed at the sight of her but she ignored that and said, "Hiroshi, could you please leave."

Hiroshi nodded and limped out of the dojo, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, what is it you need."

She growled at that and said, "drop the lady crap, I thought we were past that years ago," she pulled the report out of the folds of her kimono and handed it to him, "it is time we must deal with this problem."

He quickly read it and nodded, "it might be good for you to get into more appropriate clothing."

She nodded, "I will meet you in front of the palace in a matter of twenty minutes."

He nodded and she left the dojo, he looked back at the report, would his son recognize him, or had he been turned into an abomination by Naraku, he thought.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the doorway to the dojo, Wolfstar.

The phoenix blocked his way and said, "why did the two of you not tell anyone of this?"

Sesshomaru growled, "it was not yours to deal with, it was my mistake, and she is only involved in this because she is the one whom I got pregnant."

Wolfstar glared at Sesshomaru, "I understand now, I know why your beast wants Kagome as its mate, with Inuyasha and Naraku coming back, it was reminded of the child that the two of you conceived."

Sesshomaru ignored him and brushed past his general.

Wolfstar smirked, before saying, to Sesshomaru's back, "you know her beast feels the same way."

Sesshomaru stopped, "how would you know that?"

Wolfstar shrugged, "actually only a guess, she came to my office and asked me why your beast had called her its mate, near the end of our conversation I asked her how she and more importantly her beast felt about you and she would not answer."Sesshomaru took in this information, "probably because she feels nothing for me, and did not wish to tell you."

Wolfstar rolled his eyes, "or she greatly cares for you and is scared of her own feelings because of what happened between you two."

Sesshomaru glared at Wolfstar, "it matters not we must deal with this," and with that he left to wait in front of the palace for Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3: the courtship of Kagome

Chapter 4

Oh I hope you guys like this chapter as well, wow I really am popping out these chapters quickly! I might actually finish this story soon!

--

Kagome went to her room and quickly took off the kimono she had worn today and picked out a battle kimono, then strapped the harness and scabbard for Sou'nga and strapped it to her back, then put her hair into a pony tail then quickly braided it, then looked in the mirror as she strapped another katana to her waist, she sighed, ready or not, it was time to face her son.

She rushed out of her room and out of the palace, Sesshomaru was waiting, he nodded to her and she to him then they ran off in the direction their son had been seen in.

Meanwhile Naraku was standing in front of Kagura, Kanna and Aros. He had recreated his castle on this plane and things had gone very nicely, since the tachi were so broken up about Shippou's death they had not even opposed him except for normal soldiers of the western lands which were easily dealt with.

Since he had sent out Aros to destroy the last village he knew that soon Kagome and Sesshomaru would come out, and they would come out alone, he laughed, they were such idiots, he thought, they might be the strongest of the group but with it only being them, they would easily be slaughtered.

A poisonous insect approached him, so they were already on their way, he smirked, "Aros go meet the kitsune and inu who are headed this way, destroy them, Kanna, Kagura, you will back him up to ensure that everything goes as planned.

Aros bowed and said, "yes my lord and left followed by his 'mother' and 'auntie.'

Aros ran ahead while Kagura and Kanna sat on Kagura's feather observing for now.

Soon Aros came to a clearing and nodded, this would do, he thought. He then sat down to wait for his targets to arrive.

Kagome and Sesshomaru scented that they were close and slowed down, so as to calmly enter the clearing, as they entered it the boy that was there son looked up and smiled, "I see you have arrived, let us get on with your demise now shall we." he stood up and drew his sword.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, and rushed forward to attack the younger boy.

Kagome froze, her body would not move, she could not attack her own son no matter that she had to or not, she fell to her knees.

Aros smirked as he crossed blades with Sesshomaru, "it seems that your kitsune partner is having quite the issue attacking me for some reason."

Sesshomaru growled, "Do you not trust your senses, pup, do you senses not recognize us?"

Aros looked confused but kept attacking, true, the scents of these two was familiar to him, but he did not know why, he had never met them before, all he had know were Naraku's underlings.

Kagome watched the two fight, she could tell Sesshomaru was holding back, though she also could tell her son was too, suddenly she felt the energy that was Sou'nga rise in her mind, "my lady, you have sword to deal with this problem yet you sit here, if you will not take control I will and you might not like the result."

Kagome sighed, "I cannot move, if I allow you control will you promise not to kill him, at least until he makes his own choice."

Sou'nga seemed to ponder this, "that is acceptable."

With that Kagome relinquished control of her mind and body to Sou'nga, the two males watched out of the corner of their eyes as Kagome stood and drew Sounga and suddenly the armor of Sou'nga appeared onto her body and when she looked up her eyes were crimson, suddenly she attacked, throwing Aros to the ground.

He smirked, "so it seems one of you isn't holding back," then he jumped back to his feet, "I have been needing a challenge since I can defeat Hakudoshi with one arm tied behind my back."

Kagome attacked again, but spoke as well in a voice that was slightly masculine and sounded alien on her tongue, "do not get me wrong, I am still holding back, I am not the owner of this body."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome/Sou'nga, shit he thought, why did the sword take over her now, she handled it just fine up to now, he watched as Sou'nga pushed back Aros and then the boy smirked and jumped over her head and shot a blast of holy energy at Kagome, it surprised him when it passed right over her and didn't even harm her.

Kagome/Sou'nga smirked, "you look surprised, I am sure you are wondering why that didn't even hurt me."

Sesshomaru smirked and responded when Aros was silent, "Who did Naraku say were your parents?"

Aros glared angrily, "my mother is Kagura, though I know not who my father is."Kagome/Sou'nga laughed, "oh I am sure Kagura gave you birth, but look deeper, because I will kill you if you make the wrong decision."

Sesshomaru glared at her, then looked back at Aros, Tokijin was still at the ready, "feel, don't think, what do your sensed think."

Meanwhile in the air above Kagura cursed, things were not going as planned, she nodded to Kanna and they swooped down and landed next to Aros.

Kagura put a hand on his shoulder, "do not let them confuse you, I am your mother, I know you can destroy them, it should be a small matter."

Aros nodded and attacked again though this time Kagome/Sou'nga and Sesshomaru both took to the offensive and he started having a hard time defending against both of them.

Kagura opened her fan and yelled "Dance of the Dragon" at Kagome/Sou'nga who looked over at the wind as she ran towards Kagura dodging the dancing tornados, as Sesshomaru fought Aros, who was actually winning now, because between strikes he had his poison/purifying whip out and was making Sesshomaru dodge both the katana and whip now.

Kagome/Sou'nga kept dodging the tornados, as this was happening. Soon Aros had Sesshomaru pinned to the ground. Though when he went to make the final blow he felt something in his head stop him, he deactivated his whip and dropped the sword and fell to the ground next to Sesshomaru clutching his head, in his head a voice said, ask Kanna to show you the mirror exactly who your parents are.

He stood up when the pain subsided and he turned around and stared at Kanna, "Auntie Kanna, show me my parents in your mirror, I need to know the truth."

Kagome/Sou'nga kept Kagura distracted throwing energy balls at Kagura as she attacked, though now it looked as if Sou'nga was playing with the wind witch.

Kanna looked at Aros with soft eyes, "when you see the truth do not blame us, for we are not to blame, we were under orders," she concentrated on the mirror and the mirror showed two things, on one side was Sesshomaru, laying where Aros had left him and the other was Kagome who was currently fighting Kagura though the mirror showed her without the armor.

He stepped back before shaking his head as if in confusion then ran off.

Kagura noticed this and jumped into the sky and onto her feather, pulling Kanna up with her and took off in the direction he had gone.

Kagome/Sou'nga smirked, "and I was having fun, oh well, I guess I will give her back control," with that Kagome's eyes went back to normal, she sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was beaten up pretty badly, she went over to his side, and knelt next to him.

He smirked up at her, "He knows now, but it doesn't seem he took the news very well."

She shook her head.

He looked at her with concern, "why did Sou'nga take over Kagome, I thought you had full control over it?"

She sighed, "I do have full control, I could not attack him, not with the intent that I might have to kill him, Sou'nga volunteered to fight, I allowed it out once it agreed that it would not kill him unless he made the decision to stay with Naraku, and it seems that," she licked her lips, "our son is very confused right now. We need to be ready when he returns because I have a feeling we will have many questions to answer or we will have to kill him if he decides to stay on Naraku's side."

Sesshomaru sat up and nodded, "it seems that way."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them then, both not knowing what to say.

As they sat there, a good ways off Aros was confronting Kagura and Kanna.

"Why didn't you tell me that they are my true parent," he demanded of them.

Kagura winced, "because we were ordered not to tell you, you were meant to destroy them without knowing who they really were."

Aros glared at them, "You should have told me, I had a right to know."Kanna stepped forward, "Aros, this does not change Kagura or my feelings for you, we love you as our own, if we had told you, Naraku would have killed us, we have wished for freedom for these many years and no hope until now of the three of us being a real family until now, he does not hold your heart in his hand, if you work with Kagome and Sesshomaru you will be able to defeat Naraku for good."

He looked at Kanna, "I don't know."

Kagura then said, "Aros, if Naraku is gone then there will be no one to order us around, nor tell you to go kill things, we could be almost normal."

He smiled, "really?"

Kagura nodded, "yes."

He nodded, "okay, I'll go talk to them then I will help them kill Naraku."

They smiled at him then the two of them got back on Kagura's feather as he ran back the way he had come.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were still sitting in that uncomfortable silence when Aros walked back through the trees.

They stood up and they all looked at each other.

Aros broke the silence and said, "I want to know what really happened, how all this happened."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I see, do you want to know the short version or the long one?"

Kagura and Kanna landed and Kagura said, "the short, we do not know how long before Naraku realizes that he has been betrayed, the years have made him cocky, but not so much as to not check up on us eventually, he already expected a long fight, so we have a bit of time still."

Kagome nodded, "okay then, the short version."

Sesshomaru looked down, "a little more than fourteen years ago, I was having issues with my council, they were insisting I mate the female of their choosing, I had refused, but I was in heat and could not control it for long, my most trusted general distracted the council and I made a run for it, I did not make it to the place where I was supposed to vent my heat rage, instead I found Kagome, she was in heat and my beast could not resist," he took a breath, "I raped her, not long after she found out she was pregnant, she was kidnapped by Naraku."Kagome continued, "my body had a bad reaction to Naraku's miasma and I miscarried, however Naraku got a hold of the fetus, which was you at the time and implanted a jewel shard in you to keep you alive, not long after that I escaped."

Kagura finished up by saying, "Naraku implanted you within my womb for the jewel shard would only help bond the link between you and I in the womb."

Aros took all this in, and nodded, "I think I understand now, and I know what we have to do, we need to attack Naraku before he realizes he is betrayed," he looked at Kagura and Kanna, "Mom, Auntie Kanna you stay here, we three will go destroy Naraku."

All nodded and they ran off following Aros back to Naraku's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3: the courtship of Kagome

Chapter 5

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

yay chapter 5 is up! This story is rapidly coming to its conclusion, and WILL be ending soon, i already have the next chapter nearly finished, and will post it when i have 10 reviews for this chapter! as one of my favorite authors said, reviews are fuel!

----------------------

Shippou sat in his room, the tetsusaiga in his hands practicing with it, reliving memories, of back before all this crap happened, back when he was a kid and his biggest problem was Inuyasha picking on him, he smirked, how ironic that he ended up with the Tetsusaiga.

He sighed and sheathed the sword again, he was worried about his mother, Kagome had not returned, he nearly had gone after her and Sesshomaru, but Wolfstar had stopped him, telling him that if he was needed there would be a sign, damn that phoenix, he thought, sometimes he could be so cryptic.

He moved to the window and looked out to the horizon, suddenly Tetsusaiga pulsed, Shippou grinned then went over to Rin and kissed her, "I will be back my love," then as Tetsusaiga pulsed again, he jumped from the window, and ran towards the call to Tetsusaiga.

Little did he know he was being watched, from the highest tower, by a bird of fire.

Meanwhile, as Shippou was looking out the window, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Aros are still headed towards Naraku's castle, when suddenly Sou'nga and Tetsaiga pulsed in unison, they looked at each other and smirked but did not slow their pace, wondering if the third sword would make itself known..

They ran a few more minutes, then Aros stopped and pointed up the cliff, they looked and sure enough they could see a castle situated on the slope, and they could smell miasma, they nodded and started up the cliff.

Soon they heard a very familiar voice, "kukuku, Aros I am disappointed, you betrayed me for these weaklings."

They turned around and Naraku was floating, in all his malicious glory, his barrier surrounding him.

Aros glared at him and quirked an eyebrow, his face a mirror of the inuyoukai next to him, "you lied to me, you manipulated me, you took me from my parents, you are the weakling."

Kagome glanced at her son, he had matured under Kagura and Kanna, for that at least she was glad, she noticed a movement above them and looked up, she saw Hakudoshi falling towards them, his halberd pointed towards Aros.

She jumped up and between the two, catching the blow from the halberd with her shoulder as she drew Sounga again, she growled in pain as the two of the fell, she pushed away from the white haired young man.

Meanwhile Naraku shot a multitude of miasma filled tentacles at Aros and Sesshomaru, blocking their view of the falling kitsune miko, and Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru sliced through the tentacles easily, as did Aros however, Naraku only added more tentacles, miasma filled the air.

Kagome growled at Naraku and sent a dark wave miko energy through the tentacles destroying those around her, opening her path to Naraku and she neatly sliced through his barrier, he formed a sword of his bone and blocked Sou'nga, they looked each other in the eye as they hovered there.

Meanwhile the tentacles Sesshomaru was going against were becoming more dense and the miasma around him was getting stronger though it did not faze him, it was starting to obscure his vision, suddenly as he was fighting the tentacles, five tentacles which were more like spears, shot through him from the back and he let out a howl as they pierced through his body, immobilizing him and causing him to fall.

Kagome glanced down at the howl and saw Sesshomaru falling, though that glance gave Naraku the chance he had to thrust his weapon through her shoulder, causing her to growl in pain. She pulled away from him as a figure flew up from below, causing both her and Naraku to dodge away, it was the form of Aros being thrown up, he turned nimbly in the air, and went back down towards a rising Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi got in a lucky shot with the pole of his halberd, hitting, quite by accident, Aros over the head at just the right spot for the cross-breed to black out, and start falling to the earth, Kagome jumped down in an effort to catch him, but was blocked by Naraku who laughed evilly at his good luck.

She pushed him away and growled low in her throat, her eyes blazing red, her youki and miko energy flared around her and pushed Naraku back, and clouded his view of her, it grew larger and when the energy cloud dispersed, there hovering in front of him was a huge, black as night, three tailed fox, roaring in challenge at him, with claws that glowed with the same aura as Sou'nga.

Hakudoshi noticed this from below and let Aros fall to come assist Naraku.

Both Naraku and Hakudoshi attacked her, she parried a good bit of their shots but took many hits, though none fatal.

Suddenly they heard familiar words yelled from the cliff, "WIND SCAR," all three dodged as they looked towards the sound half expecting to see Inuyasha, though instead of silver hair and dog ears they saw lonbg red hair and green eyes blazing.

Kagome grinned with pride at her son, and then rushed Naraku, nearly catching him in her jaws, however he dodged at last minute, she heard clanging and vaguely noticed that Shippou was now exchanging blows with Hakudoshi, however their was one problem, Shippou had not mastered tetsusaiga, it had accepted the kitsune as its new master, however that was completely different from mastering the blade.

Meanwhile on the ground Sesshomaru comes to and noticed the unconscious form of Aros next to him on the miasma clouded ground, he goes to his son and feels his skin, satisfied that Aros is still alive he looks above him but sees nothing, he tries to jump up but hits a barrier, Naraku's barrier, he growls in frustration and attacks the barrier with everything he has, but it has no effect.

Above, Kagome does not know that Sesshomaru is trapped, and she is torn between protecting Shippou who is quickly losing ground against Hakudoshi and fighting Naraku.

Hakudoshi notices this and is pushing the kitsune away from his adoptive mother, Kagome growls in frustration and starts trying to push Naraku back towards them, but Naraku just holds his ground or pushes her farther away.

Suddenly Hakudoshi notices an opening in Shippou's guard and plunges his halberd into Shippou's stomach, opening his neck and back to the kitsune, who cuts off his head, but still plunges to the ground, bleeding profusely.

Kagome sees her kit fall and howls in anguish, Naraku sees her pulse and backs away, he watches as her eyes go from red to the black of hell with red lightning flashing in them, and she howls a challenge and he sees almost a ghost overlapping Kagome, in the form of a three headed dog, a Cerberus except larger.

Her form grows larger as she walks on air to him, saying telepathically to the tainted hanyou, "you have messed with the wrong being Naraku, now you will face my full fury, the three 'ghost heads' converge on a frozen with fear Naraku and tear him in three pieces, causing all barriers to dissappear, and Naraku to breathe his last.

(note: this will be explained later I promise, it is part of the story line… no one but Naraku saw the Cerberus though)

Sesshomaru notices the barrier go down and jumps up to help, however as he rises, he sees Kagome shift to her humanoid form and start falling, he vaguely notices that Naraku is dead before he catches her and then lands on the ground where the miasma is quickly dissipating.

He holds her, as he does a wounded Shippou slowly walks up holding his stomach, blood leaking out, Sesshomaru glances up and sniffs the air, notices that Shippou's wound is healing.

As Shippou glances down at Aros, the cross breed opens his eyes and rubs his head, then looks around him, his eyes falling on Sesshomaru and Kagome, he sits up and waits.

Just as the miasma is finished dissipating Kagura and Kanna come down from the sky, land near the 4 and rush to Aros, who stands up right before they embrace him in a hug.

Sesshomaru watches this and sighes, something in his heart tells him that Aros will not be staying with him and Kagome, he looks down at Kagome and holds her tighter, damning the fates that made him unworthy of her.

Shippou watched Sesshomaru and smiled to himself, he glanced at Aros and the two females that were once him enemies, he smirks, everything would turn out okay now.

Sesshomaru stood up, Kagome still in his arms and he looked at everyone, "Kagura, Kanna, Aros, I will be honored if you would join me, Kagome, and Shippou at my palace. They nodded, and the group headed towards the palace.

Kagome slept through the whole trip and for many days.

------------

FOR THOSE OF YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT MY 10 REVIEW THING FOR THIS CHAPTER(you know who you are): how hard is it to leave a freaking review, i don't care, must say 'nice story, update soon' how hard it that, i like reviews, i don't i know i get the traffic for it, you guys out there who don't leave reviews are freaking lazy, i leave reviews for 9/10 stories i read and i read ALOT of Inuyasha fanfiction, is it so hard to ask for 10 lousy reviews! *sigh* okay i am finished ranting...


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3

Chapter 6

Now I didn't get my 10 reviews but I did get 8 and I am happy, they were wonderful reviews, so I reward you with the next chapter! *grin*(im working on the next one too and will post it soon hopefully… keep the reviews coming)

The last chapter and this one were originally 1 chapter but it didn't flow properly, so I found a good spot and separated them, I hope you like! Wow I finally am finishing this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

--

A week after they had defeated Naraku, Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room, as he did everyday in the morning after bathing, since they had returned, he sat next to her on the bed, and sighed, the most she ever moved was to swallow when they fed her, he moved a hair from in front of her face, how he missed her; missed her smile, missed her attitude, missed everything about her.

Suddenly her eyes came open and he found himself staring into black eyes with red lightning flashing in them, he stood up, this was the other aura he had felt when they had battled Naraku, the aura Kagome's had changed into for a short amount of time at the end of the battle; he watched as she sat up and then looked around the room, before removing the covers from her body and standing up, she smirked as she looked him up and down.

Then he stood in front of her, glaring accusingly, "who are you, I know you are not Kagome."

The being smiled, "So you are great dog general's son, the new Taiyoukai of West, he has spoken to me of you, he is very proud of you, though his hopes for his youngest have been dashed to the rocks."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "how do you know my father?"

She smirked, "that is not the right question for how I know your father matters not, I must speak to you about certain matters, and explain a few things before Kagome is fully recovered, but before I do, I plan on enjoying myself," she lightly grabbed the sash holding the robe around her body, then let it fall to the ground, revealing her nude form.

Sesshomaru took a step back, staring into those black eyes, and shook his head, willing his body not to respond to her, though it did not listen to him and he growled in frustration as his length hardened at just the sight of Kagome's nude body, he had refused himself for too long to not respond.

She smirked and took a step towards him, "do not worry so, I won't hurt you, you will quite enjoy this as well, you will not be able to turn me down so easily, your beast still recognizes me as its desired mate, not to mention this body is going into heat, I know your beast has refused all others."

Sesshomaru backed up another step back, shaking his head feeling his beast trying to rise to the surface, "who are you?"

She stepped closer with a smile looking at him with those strange eyes, "that is the proper question to ask me, I am one of the three goddesses of death, in my turn of reincarnation."

His eyes bulged, and momentarily forgot to step back again, his mind trying to wrap around the concept that a goddess wanted him, she took advantage of this and came fully up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, rising to her toes and nuzzles the underside of his chin, once her skin touch his the full scent of her heat and arousal hit him, he growled and fought for control of his beast, "No, I must not, if I want any chance at Kagome, I must not take advantage of her, she would hate me for this."

She smirked and looked into his eyes again, "she does not hate you, quite the opposite in fact, I would not be able to do this if her beast did not already accept you, she has been refusing to mate until Naraku was dead and the issue with your son was resolved, I would not be able to do this without the permission of her beast."

He closed his eyes, taking in the information, "however Kagome still would hate me for it, she would see it as no different than what happened so many years ago."

She smirked and licked his neck, she was not going to give up easily, he tensed she could feel him resisting.

She lightly pulled him towards the bed, each step a conquest for her, finally she got him to the bed and sat him down, even though he growled irritated.

She stood between his legs and pushed him down, he closed his eyes and ground his teeth.

She stradled his hips, though he was still clothed, she could feel his the hardness of his cock grind against her and he growled in frustration.

Suddenly his eyes opened, and they were pure red, she smirked then leaned over and licked his neck, as she did this he growled and before she do anything else she found herself on her back and he had her hands above her head, leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "this sesshomaru will not take any other this his mate, you are not to be this Sesshomaru's mate, though you may hold the body I desire, you are not mate," with this he pushed away from her and sat up.

She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides, "very well, you are stronger of mind than I thought, you passed the test, you are truly worthy of me," when he growled at with narrowed eyes, she shook her head "you misunderstand me, Kagome is me, though she does not carry all my powers, this body of the mortal plain," the scent of Kagome's heat faded from the room, she stood up and she wrapped the robe back around herself, "it is rare for one of us to have to come to this plain in our true forms."

She smiled and continued, "Kagome is me but not me, for the only way we are able to be reincarnated is by joining our souls with another soul, I joined mine with Kikyou's soul, but kept hers dominant the way it should be, I did that to rectify the pain in it, it was so much, no soul should carry that much pain, she was meant to be with Inuyasha you know, Kikyou was, Kagome was always meant for you, she sighed, "I know much of this you might not fully understand but remember this, Kagome's love is true, you two are truly meant for each other, now on to business, when she has control of her body again, her heat will return, for now we must talk," she sighed and said "don't worry I won't try anything more."

He eye her wearily as he sat next to her.

She reached over and grabbed Sounga from the night stand where it had been put, everyone still afraid to take it too far from its mistress, she placed it on her lap, "In your father's youth, a dragon of hell escaped from hell and started wrecking havoc on this plane, me and my fellow goddesses were held up with one thing or another, when I finally made it to the surface, your father was fighting it, keeping it from killing others, he subdued it and before he could give the finishing blow I interfered and entrapped the dragon in this sword as punishment to the dragon. I then gave the sword to your father, as well as giving the power to control the dragon in the sword, he was the only earth bound creature ever to be able to subdue a dragon of hell, much less control one, since controlling one can only be done with the blessing of the goddesses of hell."

He listened intently to what she said as she continued, "I am sure you are wondering why I am in this body, I will tell you, Kagome knows as well, the other goddesses of hell and I take turns being reincarnated, it helps there not be too much power in hell. It was my turn in Kagome's time, I am the one who set her feet on the path of changing this time, to put her in contact with the children of the sons of the great dog general whom I had blessed so long ago, though could not help her attraction to Inuyasha because the other soul in this body is Kikyou's, there is not much I can tell you except that your children will not have the powers of gods, as you have seen in Aros, he is merely a combination of you and her, now I must go passive again, I must give the control back to Kagome."

He nodded, as he watched her place Sou'nga back on the nightstand, he contemplated what she had said, thinking, did that mean even the gods bless this union, did that mean he was truly worthy of her?

She smiled at him one last time, "even if you had chosen wrong, we would have had a good time," she laughed, "don't fear pursuing her, she loves you more than you know, even if you two choose not to mate one another, neither of you will be able to mate another, your beasts will refuse any other, it is destiny, you are soul mates," with that she closed her eyes.

He sat there and watched her, a slight smile on his face, he watched as her eyes flickered open, this time to reveal Kagome's true eye color, she saw him and smiled.

Sesshomaru leaned over and lightly kissed her lips, she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They kissed one another, their tongues fighting for dominance, and as promised Kagome's heat returned, and before either one of them could fight it they were caught in the scent and promise of it.

Suddenly, the door opened, with Wolfsar standing at the doorway, "Sesshomaru, I n---," as soon as he saw what was going on, he quickly and silently backed out and closed the door, he smirked as he walked away, it was about time those two got together, he thought as he walked back towards the study where he had been talking to Aros, Kanna and Kagura.

They did not even notice that the door had opened and closed as they started to caress one another, between her heat and his beast's refusal during the last heat, the friction between the two was unbearable, Sesshomaru pushed the sheets aside as she started ripping at his clothes.

It did not take long for both of them to be undressed, she licked his neck and then got to all fours, he growled in appreciation, his cock twitching at the sight of her dripping core.

He lightly grabbed her hips and rubbed the head of his dick against her entrance, she moaned in pleasure, that was his undoing, he thrust into her and she gasped in pleasure at his intrustion.

He then started thrusting, her moving with him, speeding up till they moved at youkai speeds, he felt his orgasm coming and leaned over her as he thrust, and licked the juncture of her shoulder and neck where he would soon mark her as his own, he felt her walls constrict him as she started orgasming and he could not take it any longer, he came, spilling his hot seed deep in her womb and at the same time, he bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Meanwhile in the study, Kagura, Kanna and Aros looked at the pheonix questioningly when he came in with out Sesshomaru.

He said, "Kagome is awake and she and Sesshomaru are busy at the moment, trust me you do not want to disturb them right now," he smiled as he sat at the desk, "Aros are you sure you do not want to take your place here at the western palace, as the heir of west?"

Aros shook his head, "I do not wish to rule anything, though if something happens and I must take up the west I will but only if it is an emergency, I simply wish to live in peace with my mother and aunt, maybe in the future take a mate but not any time soon," he smirked and pointed at his stomach, to the jewel shard embedded there, "Lady Kagome will always be able to find me."

Wolfstar nodded, "I know I speak for both Sesshomaru and Kagome when I say, you are welcome here anytime."

Kagura and Kanna nodded.

Aros grinned, "will you tell them of my gratitude for saving me and my mother and aunt from Naraku?"

Wolfstar nodded, "I wish you would stay longer and tell them yourself."

Kagura responded shaking her head, "we have overstayed our welcome as it is, we must find a new place to live."

Wolfstar sighed, "very well, simply know you will always be welcome in the western palace."

Aros stood and bowed to Wolfstar, "Thank you."

With that Wolfstar led the three out to the courtyard where Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and the three got on and they flew away, free as the wind.

Wolfstar waved to them until they disappeared into the horizon.

(I have one more chapter before I end it… I am glad those of you who read this are enjoying it!)


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3

the courtship of Kagome

Chapter 7

*sigh* I know I said this would be the last chapter and when I finished that chapter it seemed that this one would be the last however, it ended up there will be at least one or two more… than an epilogue if I get enough reviews but that is not guaranteed… I only promise to finish the story without a certain number of reviews(though I do love your reviews) it will only be the epilogue that will depend on the reviews!

---

(note: it has been 2 days since Kagome and Sesshomaru mated, and yes everyone forgot about Inuyasha and the fact that he was in the dungeon.)

Inuyasha sat against the wall of his cell, most of his insanity had passed, due to the passing away of Naraku, however, everyone seemed to have forgotten him, he had removed the shards from his body right after Naraku had died and now they sat on the other side of the cell.

He was not surprised that he was still locked up, especially for the things he did, but he was surprised that they had not come to collect the jewel shards since the defeat of Naraku, and it had been over a week, he calculated the passage of time with the coming and goings of the guards.

The inuhanyou truly wanted another chance, one last chance, and he knew in his heart that if he fucked this one up, they wouldn't have to kill him, he would do it himself.

He sighed, his former friends were all he had left now, in his gut he knew Kikyou was dead, by whose hand he did not know, but in his heart he knew she was truly dead this time, it did not matter any more, he just wanted a chance to get his friends back.

Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts as usual when he felt a prick on the side of his neck, he smacked it and held out his hand to see what had bit him and was surprised to see Myouga, he grinned, "Myouga, what are you doing here?"

Myouga popped back to normal and sat on Inuyasha's palm, "I came to check on you Inuyasha, and to give you news, I thought that just maybe you had come to your senses, and am glad to see that you have, since I no longer smell the jewel shards on you."

Inuyasha nodded, "yah, as soon as Naraku died, I had no use for them, it was him making me keep them on me, so what has happened, I don't get any bits of news down here, the guards are very careful not to gossip anywhere near me."

Mouga nodded, "that is good Inuyasha that you are much more sane, I will tell you something of what is going on or at least as much as I am allowed."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that he would not get all the information unless he was fully trusted again, if he ever was.

The flea continued, "The castle is a bustle, getting ready for Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating ceremony, of course that is just formality since they became mates two days ago."

Inuyasha looked shocked, "I thought they mated years ago."

Myouga shook his head, "no if anything they kept their distance from each other until after Naraku died."

Inuyasha sighed and frowned, "so she never betrayed me as I had thought."

Mouga sighed, "you have been not yourself for a very long time."

Inuyasha nodded, "yah, I know, I know," he sighed.

Suddenly he heard the door to the dungeon opening, this was not within the schedule so he knew that there was actually a visitor for him since there was no one else in the dungeon at that moment, Myouga heard this as well and jumped down and around the corner towards the door.

Inuyasha heard a smack and then a voice he vaguely recognized as the voice of Sesshomaru's top general say, "oh hi Myouga, I see I was not the only one to remember our prisoner down here."

That is when the general turned the corner, and smirked down at Inuyasha, then narrowed his eyes at other side of the cell where the jewel shard were, then looked back at Inuyasha, "I see that you are at least somewhat back to your old self."

Inuyasha nodded, "yah, I would like nothing else but a chance to apologize to everyone, especially Kagome and Sango."

Wolfstar nodded, "I am sure that can be arranged however both the lady of the west and Lady Sango have been rather busy between the new baby that Sango right before Naraku was defeated and getting the palace ready for the mating ceremony, as well as dealing with a very jealous mate, also known as your brother."

Inuyasha looked down, "I see, I guess I am last on everyone's list now a days."

Wolfstar shrugged, "for years Kagome and Sesshomaru were completely avoiding each other sexually, and now they are very newly mated, though they still have the ceremony to go through, they don't come out of their room for long, and I am surprised you do not hear them down here, and when Kagome does manage to come out of the room she is with Sango and Miroku and their new baby or helping take care of Sango and Miroku's other children."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged, "how many children do they have?"

Wolfstar smiled, "with the new baby, four."

The hanyou laughed, "he really was serious when he said he wanted a lot of children."

The phoenix nodded, "Even Shippou is mated, to Rin, and she's pregnant."

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm glad they are happy."

Meanwhile, above in the family wing a certain new couple glared at each other, apparently they could not come to an agreement.

"We need to collect the jewel shards whether he is sane or completely deranged and I am the only one who can purify them," Kagome demanded.

Sesshomaru growled at his mate, resisting the urge to wither pin her to the bed for the third time that day or simply lock her in the room, "You will not go near him, the last time he saw you he tried to mate you forcefully!"

Kagome growled back, resisting the urge to strangle her mate, "you fucking domineering dog, I will not be ordered around, nor will I go down there by myself, I told you the reasoning for me being by myself last time! I was trying to get information out of him," she glared, "it is not my fault that my plan backfired!"

The taiyoukai took a step towards his mate, "and that is enough reason to not let you go down there again."

She growled back angrily, "No one else can touch those shards and not be affected by them, even you are to a point, it must be me who collects them, we have already waited too long to collect them, they need to be purified!"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose with his two fingers, "I know mate, however you will not be anywhere near that hanyou!"

She stepped closer to her mate and put a hand on his arm, "I know you worry for me, how about you come down there with me to make sure he behaves himself."

He looked into her eyes and nodded, "very well that will be acceptable," with that she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him soundly, he growled lustily and said, "if you keep that up we will not make it out of this room for another few hours."

She giggled and let go of his waist and walked to the door, a smile on her face. He followed his mate through the door.

As the two new mates walked out of the room, Sango lay in her bed, her new baby in her arms, her husband next to her and her other children surrounding her, though the only thing she can think of is vengeance, she had kept this from the others, and no one had guessed. Everyone had been too busy with Kagome being out cold then waking up as she did, and now the mating ceremony.

She was happy for her the woman she viewed as a sister, but the object of her vengeance sat in the dungeon and she would not be denied it much longer.

Miroku watched as his wife held their new daughter and was surrounded by their other children, he knew her mind was somewhere else, and he could guess, thinking of different ways to kill Inuyasha, as it had been since Naraku had been killed.

He knew that she had not said anything or done anything out of respect for Kagome and Sesshomaru as well as the weakness within her own body from the birthing, but now that Kagome was up and about, Miroku knew it would not be long before Sango demanded her vengeance.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3

the courtship of Kagome

Chapter 8

Yay another chapter up! I hope you like it! Sorry there will be one more chapter! Definitely the next chapter will be the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Kagome walked in front of her mate, they were on their way down to the dungeon; as they approached they were surprised that they scented Wolfstar's scent, and it seemed he was still there, they simply looked at each other and shrugged.

Meanwhile, in Sango and Miroku's room, Sango had handed the baby to Miroku and sent the other children to their nannies, then she stood up and went to her closet and opened it and Miroku held his youngest daughter close as he watched his wife strip of her bed clothes and begin to dress in her demon slayer's armor.

He knew he could not stop her, so he did not he simply watched as she prepared herself to ask to slay the one who had slain her brother.

As Sango dressed, Wolfstar sensed Kagome and Sesshomaru's auras outside the dungeon and he walked to let them in, Inuyasha gulped and tensed, having a good guess on who would be coming down to see him.

Kagome went to grab the handle of the door to the dungeon when it opened on its own, and she found herself faced with Wolfstar, who nodded to the lord and lady of west, then moved out of the way to let them pass.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome followed by Sesshomaru came around the corner, he looked down to the floor, his head bowed submissively.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha then walked purposefully towards the jewel shards, she picked them up and then concentrated melding the shards into the larger shard that had once belonged to Naraku, making the nearly complete Shikon no Tama. The final shard being the one that Aros had, she sighed at the thought of her son, her mind knew that though he was of her blood, she was not his mother, his mother was Kagura, and the bond that Aros and Kagura shared was so special. Her heart ached that she had not had a chance to be his mother.

She was used to this pain, at least she would have a chance to get to know him, unlike most birth mothers that gave their children up for adoption in her time.

She tucked the jewel under her top and looked at the hanyou that had caused so many problems for her friends and family.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother whose posture showed a truly beaten being, he motioned to Kagome for them to leave, perfectly content to let the idiot rot in this dungeon for the rest of his days.

Kagome went to Sesshomaru, she saw no reason to even talk to Inuyasha right now.

Suddenly Kagome felt a prick on the side of her neck, she swatted it, and found Myouga, he reinflated on the palm of her hand, "Lady Kagome, please give Inuyasha a chance to apologize," the flea asked.

Sesshomaru glared at the flea on the palm of his mate, "the disgrace deserves to spend the rest of his days rotting in this dungeon, he does not even deserve the honor of dieing on my blade or any other, but as an old man, never again to see the light of day."

Inuyasha rushed to the bars and knelt with his head to the ground, his ears pinned to his skull, "you are right, I do not deserve to have an honorable death, much less forgiveness of the lady the west, or even Sango."

Sesshomaru glared at him and Kagome looked down at him with indifferent eyes as he continued from where his forehead met the hard cold floor, "I only want one last chance to prove myself, prove that I have changed from my former ways."

Kagome growled, "and why should we give you this, why should we let you out of this cell ever, why should we give you a chance to hurt others again."

Inuyasha winced at these words, though he did not move from his position, "all I can say is that I am sorry for everything, all I can give is my apology and the chance for Sango to truly avenge her brother."

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, who responded, "we will consider what you have said," with that Kagome and Sesshomaru, followed by Wolfstar left the dungeon.

Meanwhile Sango was glaring at Jaken, "what do you mean you don't know where they are!"

Jaken winced, the way the demonslayer looked at him with her hand on her katana scared him, "I don't know they didn't tell me anything," he wimpered.

She growled at him then stepped on him and continued on her way to the dungeon, the two were probably in some random place in the dungeon too preoccupied with each other at that moment, though she really didn't blame them, she blushed slightly remembering her and Miroku's honeymoon.

Though in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran right into Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled and came up to Sango, "Sango were you thinking about Miroku and walking at the same time, you know what I told you about that."

Sango blushed and backed up.

Kagome smiled at the woman she viewed as a sister, "you were coming to ask us for permission to have your vengeance weren't you."

Sango nodded, still a bit embarrassed to be caught daydreaming about her own husband.

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder and pulled the jewel out, "Inuyasha is no longer under the influence of the jewel shards, he is no longer the beast that slew your brother. He gave up the shards willingly, I know you hurt, but your brother has already been reincarnated. Please do not ask how I know this, but I know he has, he is your oldest son the one you named after him. Please be at peace Sango, I know Kohaku wants you to move on from his death."

Sango's eyes teared up and Kagome wrapped her in her arms as Sango cried, Sesshomaru watched them for a few seconds before placing a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder and they exchanged a nod and he left the two alone.

Kagome led Sango back up to her and Miroku's room where Miroku waited, and she handed Sango off her to husband, she smiled as she closed the door behind them, everything would be all right now, suddenly she felt a shift in her own aura and she placed a hand on her stomach, she was pregnant, she thought with a smile, there was more than one reason to celebrate.

This time it was a pregnancy she welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru's Rage

Part 3

the courtship of Kagome

Chapter 9

YAY finally the final chapter! Now remember if you all want the epilogue I will have to get at least 25 reviews for this chapter! Otherwise I simply do not see it worth it, I want to work more on my many others stories! Though I might return to this story to edit it eventually, but I want to finish it! *sigh* thank you to all those who have read this story loyally! I really appreciate it!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

---

Wolfstar stood at the alter in the large chapel of the goddess within the palace, he faced the congregation, to his right facing him were Rin, Sango, Kagura and Kanna, which are Kagome's chosen ladies in waiting for the mating ceremony.

To his left are Aros, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha. Even he was surprised that Sesshomaru and Kagome had started to let the hanyou prove himself again, though Tetsusaiga still was at Shippou hip, it still rejected Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stood facing the crowd and more importantly the aisle leading up the center.

Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, it was not everyday that their lord formally chose his mate.

Suddenly it seemed, Kagome was at the end of that aisle, in a beautiful wedding kimono made of the finest silk. The outer layer was the color of the whitest clouds and the inner layers seemed to be the color of the shikon jewel, her tails flowed with the kimono, it had been customized so that her tails showed, they being the only dark on the whole ensemble, however her tails simply complemented the dress, instead of clashing.

Slowly she walked up the aisle, she had hidden the scent of her pregnancy from all, planning it as a gift after the ceremony for Sesshomaru.

Shippou elbowed Sesshomaru, who was nearly drooling on himself over the sight of Kagome, her veil covered most of her face but you could see her mouth which was curved up in a smile.

Miroku smirked at Sesshomaru's reaction to Kagome, his reaction had been very similar to Sango on their wedding day, he sighed contently and leaned over and winked at Sango causing her to blush.

Sango then leaned over to Rin and whispered in her ear, "your ceremony will be next Rin."

Rin blushed, and placed a hand on her stomach, she wasn't yet showing and had been very surprised when Sesshomaru had told her she was pregnant, she was so very happy.

Kagome continued walking towards Sesshomaru, he smiled at her, even Sou'nga on her back did not disturb the vision that she made, it was like it truly belonged on her back, and he knew that to be the truth, since he knew that her inner self was a goddess, though he really did not understand fully everything about that, he accepted Kagome for who what she was, his mate.

Inuyasha stood beside the other men and watched the woman he once wanted as his mate walk down the aisle towards another man, his brother of all people, the man who had once raped her, and apparently the love of her life.

He fingered the bead necklaces around his neck, he wore two of them now, one was the normal 'sit', the other was more serious, was to completely knock him out and if Kagome truly wished it, kill him, it was a precaution in case he went nuts again, and one of the only reasons he was walking free now.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome join Sesshomaru at the alter and they joined arms, he sighed, part of him was glad he had not earned the right to mate her, he was not her equal, never had been, they would have literally killed each other, or more correctly she would have killed him, he smiled as he watched them go through the boring formalities, the exchange of rings, then watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome nuzzled each other on their marks.

The room erupted in cheers as Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to face them, they held each other's gaze as they walked down the aisle.

Inuyasha caught Kagura's eye as they were both watching the newly formally mated couple, and he quickly looked away, a light blush on his cheeks, though he would deny it he had fallen in love with Kagura a long time ago, when he was insane and living at Naraku's palace, when he had watched her care for the young Aros, he was just glad that they now had a chance to make their relationship grow, to see if it would blossom as Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship had.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru's Rage Epilogue:

I have not looked at this story or any story in a very long time.

When I finished watching the anime, part of me that loved to read and write fanfiction kindof died. However I got an email with a review in it, for this story, and it inspired me to reread my story and give it a happy ending, I hope you like it.

~Zerhai

*I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it, however I do own the character Wolfstar Sunsoar. He is my own creation.

Sesshomaru paced in his office, anxious and worried. Wolfstar watched him with amusement in his eyes, watching this never got old to him. He had seen it to a lesser degree when Sesshomaru's father was waiting for Sesshomaru's birth. Sadly he had not been nearby or even in the country when Inuyasha was born, he might have prevented Sesshomaru's father's death and the whole mess that came with it.

It was always more amusing when the couple was mated and truly loved one another. His instincts said this would go just fine. The pregnancy had gone well and Lady Kagome had handled it with her usual grace and elegance. A young face peeked in the door way, Wolfstar smiled at the little girl. Sesshomaru looked up at her and gave her a nod a quick smile before he started pacing again.

She stepped fully into the room, all of 8 years old with long red hair in pig tails. Her fox tail had been brushed out, and her kimono was spotless for once. Obviously she wanted to impress.

She walked up to Sesshomaru with her hands behind her back. He stopped pacing and watched her with a slight smile on his face, nothing could distract him up like his first grandchild.

"Grandfather," she said with a smile, "I brought you some flowers!" She pulled the bouquet of wildflowers she had hidden behind her back, it reminded Sesshomaru so much of Rin when she was young. He knelt down and took the flowers from her with a smile, "Thank you, Izayoi, they are beautiful."

She quirked her head to the side, "So will the baby be here soon?"

He nodded, "yes, but shouldn't you be out in the garden helping watch the younger children."

She gave a very innocent look before running out of the room and back to the gardens where she was helping Miroku and Shippou with the younger children.

Shippou smirked as she returned, "Any news yet daughter?"

She shook her head, "not yet, and grandfather is wearing that grove in the study farther down than it was from the last pregnancy." Shippou and Miroku laughed.

Miroku's hair had greyed with age. He had never thought to live to be this old, but he was glad he had, Sango was helping Kagome, which was proper, Rin was there as well as Miroku's oldest daughter were also assisting.

He looked down at the kids playing in the garden with a sigh. That last pregnancy had hurt Sango more than was expected and there were no more children however they have enjoyed their years together.

He looked across the garden at oldest song Kohaku, it looked like he was attempting to woo a youkai maid, he laughed as he watched the 'cursed' hand caress the maids bottom and get smacked for his efforts.

His eyes fell to the young ones again. Izayoi and Kalana, Kagome and Sesshomaru's first daughter, along with Sakura, his youngest who was the oldest of those three girls, sat giggling by the pond. A set of twins a boy and girl, more of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children, who were 6 years old than those three ran around playing tag with a little boy about 4, who was Rin and Shippou's middle child.

While another little boy about 2 years old sat near the men and sucked on a piece of candy.

The youngest sat on Shippou's lap with her fist in her mouth. The palace was never boring that was for sure, however he and Sango had started to talking about possibly moving to an estate away from the palace, a place to spend their twilight years, but still be near enough that the children could visit.

The little two year old stood up and walked up to Miroku and put his hands up to be held. Little Touga didn't talk much, but he listened and seemed to take everything in. He had green eyes like one of his ancestors and his father's silver tresses.

He carried the symbol of the moon like his father, as well as the magenta stripes on his cheeks.

Miroku thought to himself that none of the children Kagome and Sesshomaru had had since they actually mated, had ended up with the unusual silver and black striped hair that Aros had gotten. Kalana had black hair and gold eyes, with Kagome's marking while the twin boy and girl both got silver hair and blue eyes. He wondered what the child or children from this pregnancy would have.

Shippou watched the children with wonder, he was thankful for every second he had with them, he felt they were truly a gift from the goddess, and though logically he knew Kagome would be fine, he still worried for his mother, and since Sesshomaru and Wolfstar had not known he waved to the maid who was stalking away from one of Miroku's offspring.

"Yes Lord Shippou?" she said as she came up to them," He smiled, "would you mind going and checking on the women in the birthing chambers, I worry for Lady Kagome."

She bowed slightly, "yes my lord I will return shortly."

She dashed off to the birthing chambers, the female guards at the door let her pass, and she slipped into the birthing rooms. She found Kagome on her back screaming and cursing while holding the hand of Rin, Sango was at the foot of the bed, and checking Kagome, Sakura was soaking a cloth in a bucket of herbed water.

Sango lifted her grey haired head when the maid entered, "yes, what is it?"

"I have come to find out how things are coming my lady."

Kagome hollered, "they are just fucking peachy! Tell my mate he is never touching me ever again! EVER!" She screamed another contraction hit her.

Sango smirked, "It is a painful birth but no complications so far, tell Miroku, Shippou and Sesshomaru to stop worrying."

The maid bowed her way out and first went to the study where Sesshomaru now sat with his head in his hands, and Wolfstar was relaxed and somewhat bored.

The pheonix's eyes lit up when the maid came in the room, "Such a beautiful sight to see, especially since I have only had to watch our lord since the lady went into labor," the maid blushed.

Wolfstar stood up and kissed the maid's hand, "how do things fair in the birthing room my dear?"

She smiled, "They are going just fine, and the Lady says to tell her mate that he is not touching again ever again," Wolfstar kissed her hand again, as Sesshomaru couldn't help himself but chuckle.

Wolfstar smiled to the maid, and kissed her cheek, whispering, "if you would meet me later. I would love to spend some more time with you."

She blushed and pulled her hand away, before leaving the room hastily.

Wolfstar sighed, his luck was getting worse and worse, he thought, then looked back at Sesshomaru, "it shouldn't be long now my lord."

Meanwhile in the birthing room, Kagome was starting to push, she knew this would be a very long labor, considering this was her first true litter of pups she had dropped. She had known she was having triplets but had never said anything to anyone, Sesshomaru suspected it was more than just twins but she knew he wasn't certain, since two of the heartbeats were almost always in unison.

As the first baby cleared the birthing canal, screaming its greeting to the world. Sango smiled as she clipped the cord and announced, "Its a boy." She brought the boy to Kagome's head so she could see her son before she handed the baby to Sakura who thoroughly checked him over before swaddling him and placing him in the first of the cradles set up for the babies.

Sango set up again as Kagome started pushing the second baby out, she caught the baby and had to give this one a swat on the butt to get him screaming, "another boy," she said as she clipped the cord and wiped him down and then showed him to Kagome, then handed him to Sakura.

Sango barely had time to set up for the last baby before Kagome was ready to push the last baby out. This one came screaming out almost as soon as the head was clear. Sango caught her and clipped the cord, and wiping the baby down, She wiped the full head of hair the little girl had, already the hair was silver and black striped. The boys who were already in the cribs both had black hair.

Sango helped Kagome rid herself of the placenta, then the lady of the west promptly passed out.

Sango smiled at her friend and looked down at the babies. She knew that in a couple years she would be doing this again. However then it would probably be Sakura doing the actual birthing. Since Sango's hands bothered her already with aches and pains, and Kagome looked not a day older than 25 and Sango looked like she could be Kagome's grandmother now.

It could not be helped, Sango sighed and looked at Sakura, "Go tell the men that there are 3 new members to the family, I will watch the little ones, and make sure Kagome is presentable.

Sakura bowed slightly to her mother and ran off in the direction of the study, Sesshomaru, who had started pacing again, looked at her hopefully and she smiled, "you are the father of three new children Sesshomaru-sama, the babies and mother are fine and sleeping, or at least resting for now.

Tension slid from Sesshomaru's face, "thank you Sakura. You may go tell the others." Sesshomaru sat again, he would go see for himself his mate and pups but for now he was relieved everything had gone well.

Wolfstar smiled, though his heart saddened as it did every time new little ones were born, pheonix's were rare, and as far as he knew he was the last one alive, and sadly he was only fertile with his own species.

Sesshomaru waited an acceptable amount of time, barely, before he stood up and headed towards the birthing chambers, he did his best to ignore the smells of blood and birthing fluids as he got closer.

The female guards ushered him in, and he beheld one of the most beautiful sights, his mate nursing one of their pups, he looked to where the other cradles were and saw the twin boys, both sucking on their thumbs greedily.

He picked the boys up and then knelt by Kagome, "they are beautiful my mate."

She smirked back at him, "I was serious you are not touching me again!"

He laughed as he looked at the face of the duel hair colored baby girl in Kagome's arms, "we will see my love we will see."

*this is the end* I hope you liked it and thank you to any who have read or will read this story.


End file.
